The Secret Saiyan
by Prince of all Saiyans
Summary: Do we really know if there were other Saiyans sent off the planet Vegeta when it was destroyed? Here is the story of one Saiyan who was sent off as a baby and the threat he is causing. Who can stop him when he's so close to finding the key to becoming a
1. Default Chapter

Okay, you know the drill. I am in no way connected to Dragon Ball Z or any of its products, except that they pay me an annual royalty for creating Piccolo (just kidding), I don't own anything related to the DBZ company, except for videos and wall scrolls and stuff, and in no way am I related to Akira Toriyama or the Chinese guys who bought his manga. Blah blah blah, enjoy the story, yada yada yada. Oh, and please be a responsible reader-review the story. Thank You.  
  
  
The   
Secret  
Saiyan  
  
A great crash was heard as another sheet of dust landed on the quiet beings who sat below. An angry roar of pure frustration rang out, echoing throughout the tunnels of the underground dwellers.  
"I'll find you. Whatever it takes I'll find you!" An infuriated, deep voiced creature called from the land above.  
A great stomp was heard, followed by another and another, all the time the stomps growing quieter and quieter. The beast had left, and the family of Mayons could breathe a sigh of relief. Three years ago this creature had come to their planet. A Saiyan who had destroyed the neighboring planet of Chess, using it's giant ape form. Now for some unknown reason he had traveled to the planet Mayo, and savagely attacked the peaceful residents whom dwelled here. The whole upper civilization had been annihilated, and the few survivors had fled to the underground civilization of Wynn. The Mayons of Wynn took their fellow brethren in, allowing them to take residence in their homes. Now Wynn was under attack, two of its seven cities had been destroyed, but it had taken the Saiyan a long time to locate them, and it would take him a long time to locate the remaining cities. The Saiyan Ape had left now, and the three worried Mayons were free to talk again.  
"He's gone now. I thought for sure he knew where we were." Enoch spoke first.  
"Daddy, how come we had to be so quiet?" A young, red headed, freckle faced four year old asked quietly.  
"Because when that Saiyan transforms in the moonlight, his senses become greatly increased. Which means Laurie, that even the smallest of noises could attract his attention and he would find us."  
"And squash us flat!" Laurie added innocently.  
"Yes, and squash us flat." Laurie's young beautiful mother Jessie repeated quietly. "What are we going to do?" She asked impatiently as she stared into her husband's face.  
Enoch ran his thumb and forefinger through his dark red beard, sliding the strands of hair through his fingers until he reached the end. He stared over at his young beautiful wife, her long brown hair hanging lazily down to her waist.  
"The best time to attack him, well we think, is the morning after he transforms. He should be a bit groggy and tired, but still, I alone am no match for a Saiyan. If only I could get Jakor to help me. He has a lot of power, but he's just too scared."  
"That will not be necessary." A tall, thin, aging man had entered their home. He walked over to them in a long blue robe, his silver hair almost seemed to be glowing. Enoch and Jessie quickly knelt before him.  
"Get up my children." His dry, raspy voice was tinted with kindness.  
"Yes Ismar." Enoch and Jessie replied in unison.  
"As you both know, the Saiyan Ruo will go back to his powerful, yet less devastating state of being after the full moon is no longer visible. I have enlisted the help of some Gulls from the planet Gull, and they should be arriving shortly."  
"But Ismar, you know what they fight for!" Enoch interjected.  
"Yes, but I'd rather give up half of our planet to the Gulls than watch our people living in constant fear and being destroyed by that damn Saiyan!" Ismar's silver hair almost seemed to flare with anger itself as he spoke.  
"But I would rather fight and die than share a planet with those filthy beings. The Gulls! How repulsive! All they do is consume and destroy."  
"Oh come now, we're not that bad."  
There in the doorless entrance stood a handful of Gull warriors, staring menacingly at Enoch. The freckle faced Laurie shrieked and hid behind her mother at the sight of these brutes. Each Gull was as tall as one and a half men, crouching down as they uncomfortably came into the underground house one by one.  
"I didn't give you permission to enter!" Enoch roared as he unsheathed his golden sword.  
"Stay down Enoch." Ismar commanded him.  
"I will not allow these Gulls to be in my family's presence, nor mine. The mere sight of these beings sicken me."  
The crouched Gulls snickered.  
"It doesn't matter Enoch, the council has voted 10-2 for their help. This Saiyan is too much of a threat." Ismar said.  
"I'll go fight Ruo myself!" Enoch yelled.  
"You wouldn't last twenty seconds." The Gull leader spoke up.  
He was a bit taller than his comrades, and he stared at Enoch with cold, steely gray eyes. His black hair was thick and matted, every hair seemingly going in a different direction. He had two long lines of hair that crookedly led down the sides of his face and to an unkempt forest of beard under his lips. His large mouth with small pointed teeth accompanied his other attributes.  
"I'll take my chances!" Enoch said in defiance.  
"The Gulls all seemed to smile in unison at this remark, mocking him quietly.  
"You should stay here with your family, little guy. We don't want you to get in the way." One dirty skinned Gull directed his comment to Enoch.  
Enoch clenched his teeth and tightened his hold on his sword.  
"No, Enoch will go with you. He is the second strongest Mayon alive, and you will need his help." Ismar interrupted.   
"Guess that makes me the strongest."   
A young Mayon pushed his way through the crowd of bending Gulls. Quickly he knelt before Ismar and then arose back to his feet. This new arrival had long, shoulder length blond hair and dark brown eyes. His youthfulness was deceiving to those who were foolish, his lips were thin, and he had a big smile on his face. He and the Gulls looked each other over, neither being impressed with the other.  
"Starting the party without me? You should know better."  
"Glad you could make it Jakor." Enoch stared at Jakor's goofy grin.  
"We don't need help to defeat a Saiyan!" One of the Gulls spoke, obviously unimpressed by Jakor's entrance.  
"Relax big guy, you'll lose your voice if you keep shouting like that." Jakor grinned.  
"And you'll lose you head!" Came the angry reply.  
"This Saiyan is different. He is more powerful than any Saiyan I've ever encountered throughout my life." Ismar interrupted.  
"Whatever, old man." Another Gull stepped forward with a wide smile on his face. "All Saiyans are the same, barbaric monkeys with unequaled arrogance and stupidity."  
"Wow, for a minute there I thought you were talking about yourself." Enoch replied and even Ismar broke a grin.  
"We have reason to believe this one might be a Super Saiyan." Ismar broke in loudly before the Gull could retaliate.  
The Gulls stood silently, even their leader was quiet.  
"If you're scared you can go home." Jakor commented to the annoyance of the giants. "But if you think you're strong enough to beat a Super Saiyan..."  
"Shut up kid, there's no such thing as a Super Saiyan."  
"We'll see if you Gulls are so cocky tomorrow." Enoch added.  
"What makes you think this is a Super Saiyan?" The Gull leader's deep voice echoed through Enoch's home.  
"Well for one thing, this Saiyan is extraordinarily strong." Ismar turned to Enoch. "Enoch, lift your shirt."  
Enoch lifted his shirt and turned around to reveal a long red scar running down his back.  
"The Saiyan did that with just his tail. Enoch barely survived that battle, and that was months ago. This Saiyan's power is increasing every day it seems. Also, a report from another warrior who just fought him three days ago was very disturbing to me. The warrior said that Ruo's hair flashed golden while he was powering up and it was as if the Saiyan was about to transform."  
Everyone stood quietly as they soaked up the information Ismar gave them.  
"Also," Ismar continued. "The dark, powerful force of Frieza has completely vanished. Ruo is so strong that it could have been him that destroyed the being known as Frieza."  
"No way, not Frieza. I heard that the Saiyans work for him because he is so strong. There's no way that a Saiyan could defeat him." The Gull leader spoke.  
"Maybe." Ismar was thinking.  
"We'll see how tough this Saiyan is tomorrow." The Gull leader replied with a desperate fury in his voice.  
"By the way, what kind of a name is Ruo? That doesn't sound like a Saiyan name." Another Gull commented.  
"I'm surprised it only took you five minutes to realize that." Enoch directed his sarcastic statement to the commenting Gull.  
The Gulls stared at him angrily. They were in fact much like the Saiyans, good fighters but not too intelligent, and like the Saiyans, the Gulls resented when people pointed their lack of brightness out.  
"The price just went up." The Gull leader said as he lazily thumbed his navel and removed a ball of lint.  
"What!?" Enoch was purely angered and even the cool headed Jakor had a tint of rage about him.  
"Your manners are very appalling. We have traveled far and long just to help your people and you have treated us with nothing but disdain. We're taking sixty percent now. Ismar, if you would be so kind as to show us to our quarters. My men and I would like a good rest before we risk our lives for you." The Gull leader bellowed angrily in his deep voice.  
Enoch and Jakor just stood in sheer frustration as Ismar led the stooping Gulls out of the dwelling.  
"This is ridiculous!" Enoch barked. "They come to our planet, disrespect our council members, disrespect our warriors, our people! All the time acting as if they are our pure-hearted saviors with only our well being in mind, when we all know they couldn't give a damn if our people survive, or how many people have died fighting that Saiyan as long as they get their payment. What nerve!"  
"They have no idea what we're up against. Even with our combined strength we will still probably be defeated. I have to tell you Enoch, I'm pretty scared right now."  
"The important thing is that you're ready to fight now, you're conquering your fear. And don't worry, I know we'll beat him."  
"I hope so. By the way, what kind of a name is Ruo for a Saiyan?"  
"It's a name he gave himself I've heard. As the story goes, he was shipped off of his planet as a baby so he didn't know his given name. Jakor, you should stay here tonight, I insist."  
"Very well, I didn't really feel like walking home anyway. Thank You Enoch."  
"Jessie, make Jakor a bed. He is going to be our guest tonight." Enoch told his wife and he kissed her on the cheek.  
"Laurie, come with me." Jessie led Laurie down a hall and into the guestroom.  
"You know, sometimes I just wish."  
"What's that Jakor."  
"Sometimes I just wish that, well I guess this is a wish too, but sometimes its nice to think that there is something or some being out there that could grant any wish you want. Like some mystical being you meet after some quest. Like an enormous dragon or something. Wouldn't that be great?"  
"Yes that does sound great. Maybe somewhere out there, there is such a thing. Actually that sounds pretty cool, you should write that idea down and after we beat this Saiyan we could make a cartoon about this dragon and the different quests people have to make to get their wish. I'm sure kids would love it."  
Jakor smiled.  
"Maybe, but probably not."  
A couple of silent minutes passed when Jessie came out of the guestroom, holding Laurie by the hand.  
"Jakor, your room is ready now,"  
"Thank you." Jakor replied.  
Enoch grabbed Jakor's hand, clasping it in friendship.  
"We will win tomorrow. We will."  
"I hope so Enoch."  
Jakor walked into his room as Jessie put Laurie to bed. Enoch entered his room as well, changing and then waiting for Jessie to return. Shortly after she walked into the room, and after changing laid down in bed next to her husband. They gazed into each other's eyes, kissing passionately, knowing this night could be their last together.  
"Just promise me you'll come back."  
Tears ran down Jessie's face as she spoke.  
"I..."  
Jessie looked deeply into Enoch's faltering eyes. They both knew that the chances were slim, yet Enoch felt compelled to give his wife some comfort.  
"I promise Jessie."  
  



	2. Battle With A Super Saiyan?!

ENCOUNTER WITH A SUPER SAIYAN?!  
  
Two mighty Mayon warriors walked quietly down a lantern lit underground corridor, the cold, solid ground underneath them feeling the footsteps of selfless men. They each wore dark green gis and dark green pants accompanied by a charcoal colored belt. Their faces were full of determination, but their minds were full of fear. Underneath the bold warriors tough facades lay the souls of fearful children, desperately hanging on to the last branch of life. The two warriors came to a narrow stone staircase that led to the world above and to the nemesis they wished to thwart. Several slow minutes crawled by as they silently waited. Finally in the distance, there came five gigantic Gull warriors. Each warrior wore a tremendous amount of clasping metal armor, and each had a colossal bronze sword attached to their backs. They took monstrous steps toward the two Mayons, the ground trembling underneath their giant feet. Behind them was Ismar, walking gracefully, as if walking itself were a beautiful art form. His long blue robe rippled gently as he came forward. The mammoth Gulls passed the Mayon warriors, and they struggled up the cold narrow stairs, their armor clinging and clanging through the echoing Mayon lairs. Jakor and Enoch knelt before Ismar.   
"My children, do not fear. I see the strength inside of you two as well as in the Gulls. I can feel that our people will be liberated from this evil threat today, I know it."  
Enoch and Jakor rose to their feet and stealthily climbed up the stairs with their golden sword sheathed and tied to their backs. As they got to the top of the stairs, the Gulls and Mayons found themselves in a large, damp cave with sharp pointy stalactites hanging down like rows of spears. In the center was a crystal blue pond that had probably remained undisturbed for quite a few years, a thin layer of rocky dust topping its calm waters. On the opposite side of the cave is where they would find the entrance, covered by a massive boulder. The Gull leader walked up to the boulder and with great strength moved the boulder aside, letting in a stream of morning sunlight. Every warrior quickly covered their eyes, slowly reopening them and walking out into the day. The light was much more intense than the dim lighted underground hallways, and each warrior took their time letting their eyes get readjusted to the brightness. They walked slowly forward, leaving the cave in the distance.  
"Now all we have to do is find this monkey." The Gull leader said in a disgusted tone.  
"Found me." Came a dry voice from behind them.  
"The startled warrior spun around to see a figure hovering in the air. A bold fighter who descended to the ground with a soft thud on the dried mud. Spiky black hair topped his head, his bushy black eyebrows and piercing midnight eyes were typical of most Saiyans. He stood with a wide, red smile on his face, his long Saiyan tail swaying playfully behind him.   
"Thank you Shanook. I'll no longer be needing you." Ruo's dry voice crackled as he sent an intense and colorful blast at the Gull named Shanook. The blast collided with the warrior, the intense energy melting away skin, flesh, and bone. Now there was only an empty spot where the traitor had stood. The six remaining warriors looked up at Ruo in unbreakable awe, their faces twitching with fear. Now they realized what they were going up against, now they realized they had no chance.  
"Your friend Shanook was quite helpful. In exchange for me sparing his worthless life he gave me when and where I would find you. Unfortunately for him, I am not a man of my word."  
The Saiyan cockily thrashed his tail about as he looked over the remaining warriors with his amused eyes.  
"And now a special treat for you all. For a time I have felt an indescribable power inside of me. A power so great I cannot even fathom it myself. I'm not sure what this power is, but as I train harder and engage in more battles, it comes closer and closer to being released. Now if you six are lucky then I will be able to release this power today and you all will bare witness to the most incredible power in the universe!"  
Ruo ascended back into the air for his audience to have a better view. Enoch glanced over at Jakor and then reached his trembling fingers down to his shoes. A small red button lay inside the shoe, and upon Enoch pressing it there came a spark of light and quiet hiss. A small flame was released from the soul of the shoe and Enoch quickly raced toward Ruo, his fists tightening and his heart pounding as he approached. Ruo sprang forward with a great burst of speed and gave a devastating elbow to Enoch's ribs which sent Enoch crashing into the ground. Enoch yelled in pain as a sheet of thick dust and small chunks of mud flew into the air and landed on his back. A steady line of blood oozed down his nose as he pushed his bruised body to his knees.   
"How pathetic. You can't even fly without help. What a sorry race."  
Ruo scanned the frozen faces of the warriors below him.  
"And I don't know who you big guys are, Gulls, I think, but you really are pathetic. Huge beastly men that are so scared shitless that they can't even move."  
Finally the Gull leader could bare it no more.  
"We can't fly either, but if you come down here and fight on the ground I'm sure me and my men will wipe that stupid grin off of your ugly face."  
"A bit cocky are we? Well I'll go down, but it doesn't really matter where we fight." Ruo smiled again, this time revealing two jagged rows of yellowed teeth.  
Ruo began his descent while the warriors dug in and got ready. A quick flying figure quickly rushed toward Ruo, the determined figure rushing in with a fist of fire. An enormous glob of energy surrounded Enoch's entire fist, Ruo glancing helplessly as the attack was about to hit. Then a sudden whirring noise sounded as Enoch's damaged shoes began to spurt flames. Before Enoch could reach Ruo, his shoes gave out and Enoch began to fall backward. Ruo began to laugh uncontrollably as Enoch plummeted back to the ground, his body crashing with a heavy slam into the dirt. A line of blood ran down Enoch's face as Jakor and the other's watched in horror. The maniacally laughing Saiyan turned his attention back to the gawking warriors and away from the limp, unmoving body of Enoch.  
"Looks like his little space boots ran out of gas. Now, where was I?"  
Jakor looked up at Ruo and then over at his fallen friend. A single tear fell free from Jakor's eye.  
"This is all my fault. I should have gone with him." Jakor thought.  
He stood, staring at his motionless friend, a steady fury creeping into his body. A dozen thoughts of Enoch seeped into his mind, his wife, his daughter, their smiling faces turning to faces of horror as they were told the news. Thoughts of Jakor's people, the peaceful Mayons being slaughtered unmercifully by the barbarian Saiyan. And then he just snapped. In an earth-shaking display of power and frustration, Jakor let out a tremendous cry of pain and determination. A blazing white aura of pure energy surrounded his body and a blank numbness engulfed his mind. The ground around him began to crumble, his technologically advanced shoes overloaded and exploded. The Gulls watched Jakor's amazing power-up in wonder, but Ruo watched in anger. It was supposed to be his show, people were supposed to marvel at his power, not this amateur Mayon! Not to be outdone, Ruo began to power up himself, and Jakor who was lost in his own fury couldn't help but take notice to the power he felt pouring out of Ruo. An incredible force of energy traveled through Ruo's body, his hair flashing gold and his eyes flashing blue. Ruo let out a mighty roar as he at last transformed into a Super Saiyan! Two Gulls witnessing the Saiyan's power turned to flee but were instantly vaporized. Ruo smiled viciously, his new power more than he could have ever expected. He turned to the frustrated Jakor, but a slow and steady look of disdain crawled over Ruo's face. He could feel the power leaving him, and he struggled violently to keep control of the power which was now escaping him. His golden, uprisen hair dropped back to his original black spiky hair, his eyes returned to their original color as well. He stood helplessly as the last of the awesome power left his body, a power too awesome for him to control right now. Ruo cried out in a tone-deafening anger as he descended and fell to his tired knees.  
"Someone... no... make that all of you. All of you will pay for this. I was so close, I actually had the power! Now you all will die!"  
  
***  
  
A long, brown wooden table lay covered with what seemed to be enough food to feed ten armies. Glass bowls and plates piled with food halfway to the ceiling cluttered the enormous table. A slobbering, animal like noise is all that could be heard from behind the food, followed by a long and loud burp. The source of the noise gratefully got to its feet and a dozen clicking, large headed, purple creatures crowded around him. The creatures were native to this planet, the planet of Yardred. Each creature wore a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a black vest. Each creature wore long red pants as well, and they happily walked along with their visitor. The creature they stood beside was dressed the same as they, but he was definitely different. He was a Saiyan warrior, and his name was Goku.  
"That was gooood food. I'll have to get some of these recipes for Chi-Chi."  
Goku walked slowly, patting his stomach with his hands. Then a sharp sense hit his mind, and enormous power of great evil. Goku focused on the power and his face grew intense.  
"Frieza?! There's no way!" Goku stumbled backward and the creatures scattered from around him.  
"Well let's hope this instant transmission technique that they've been trying to teach me works." Goku said as he put two fingers to his head.  



	3. Escaping Death

  
  
  
ESCAPE FROM DEATH  
  
Another piercing scream of agony fell from the victim's bloody lips. Ruo was mercilessly beating on his last opponent, Jakor. He had easily crushed the Gulls, but now he was taking his true frustration out on Jakor, being careful not to kill him so he could toy with him more. Ruo blasted him with a powerful fist to the face as the Mayon cried out in pain. Jakor's fury was gone now, his beaten body was at the threshold. He could no longer defend himself and he had to absorb every excruciating beating that Ruo gave him. Ruo grabbed the bloody Mayon by the throat and flew high into the air with him. He punched him in the nose, Jakor's bruised eyes watering with burning tears. Ruo looked fiercely at his unworthy opponent, then threw him down with a great force and watched as Jakor's weakened body slammed into the ground. Jakor could feel the blanket of pain which quickly covered his body, the aching muscles which had been used past their capability, and the slow sorrow of seeing the end coming near. Jakor slowly pushed himself onto his weary feet and Ruo smiled a crooked smile. Then without warning a sudden sharp sense came into play. A powerful force which they both sensed as they looked upward high in the air to see the creature who emitted it.   
"No, not Frieza, but just as evil, and nearly as powerful. I have to stop this guy." Goku muttered to himself.  
Jakor squinted through watery eyes, a blurred vision of a tail-less Saiyan coming through.  
"Oh great, another one!" Jakor exclaimed hopelessly.  
Ruo and Goku stared each other down, the surprise on Ruo's face growing every second.  
"You almost look like me," Ruo stated in fascination. "But with no tail. Are you a Saiyan?"  
Goku was equally surprised, but he quickly suppressed his curiosity and stared coldly at Ruo.  
"Yes, I am a Saiyan, but that's beside the point right now. Why have you hurt all these people?"  
A sudden light moaning sound was heard and everyone quickly turned their attention to the source of the sound. Bloodied and beaten, the battered Mayon Enoch stumbled onto his feet, barely able to keep his balance.  
"Huh, still alive. Whadda you know?"  
Ruo turned his attention back to Goku, his tail wrapping around his waist.  
"You see, I quest for destruction and battle. I've always had this unsatisfiable thirst for death. You, being a Saiyan should appreciate this. I've heard that the rest of my race is just as brutal."  
"I am the rest of your race. Only I and another Saiyan named Vegeta are still alive, and I can tell you that I don't appreciate this senseless violence. I've come to stop you."  
Ruo chuckled, a low dark chuckle that echoed low. Jakor ran over to Enoch and helped steady his wobbling body.  
"I don't think you know who you're dealing with." Ruo squinted his dark, steely eyes at Goku. "You're about to fight the most deadly warrior in the universe!"  
"In that case, I better prepare myself." Goku smiled a boastful little smile.  
With quick concentration, Goku's hair flared up, leaving it a golden yellow. His eyes turned blue and then went to green. A thick golden aura surrounded his body. And Ruo sat quietly as Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan before his very eyes.  
"So this is what I almost had." Ruo mumbled to himself.  
"I'm going to give you a chance." Goku stated. "Just promise to leave these people in peace and I'll let you live."  
"You think you're that much stronger than me? Get real you tail-less loser."  
"I made a mistake last time I fought someone like you. I almost died trying to see if he would change. And because of me a whole planet was destroyed. If you don't leave now all I can promise is that you'll die quickly."  
"Bring it on." Ruo got into his fighting stance.  
"Foolish, just like Frieza. I wish it didn't have to end this way." Goku thought to himself.  
"Fine, have it your way." Goku stared sympathetically at Ruo.  
"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!"  
Goku let loose his most intense wave of energy, the first energy attack he had ever learned. The wave of energy soared toward Ruo, his eyes widening as he sensed the power in the attack. The speed and power of the blast far exceeded Ruo's expectations as he attempted to block the undodgeable blast. Ruo caught the blast with his hands, the heat piecing his skin, sweat pouring down his face.   
"This guy is too powerful!" Ruo thought as the blast pushed him closer and closer to the ground. "If I don't do something quick I'm going to be barbecued."  
Goku pushed the blast harder, the bright wave flickering with unfathomable power.   
"Fine, I'll leave." Ruo could barely shove the words out as he concentrated on the blast.  
"What was that?" Goku asked tauntingly.  
"I said I'll leave." Ruo said louder with a blaze of anger.  
"All right." Goku pushed the energy wave higher and it flew over Ruo's head, flying into an endless space. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
"You win. I can see that I'm no match for you and what I've done is wrong. I'll leave now."   
Ruo seemed to have a hard time coughing up his statement.  
"No! Don't believe him!" Jakor shouted from beside his bloody friend.  
Goku looked down at the pleading Mayon, then over at Ruo who hovered angrily. Goku concentrated, using his newly acquired technique to search people's feelings. Ruo stood curious but impatient, his face muscles tightened and his teeth clenched.  
"I don't know what this numskull is doing, but as soon as he let's me go... Those dirty Mayons will learn a thing or two!" Ruo's thoughts were clouded with anger.  
Goku finished concentrating and gave Ruo an icy glance.  
"I can feel that you're still going to try to hurt these people. But since you made a promise and you can't be held accountable for something I only think you're going to do, I'll let you go."  
Ruo nodded in agreement.   
"But I'm going to warn you, if you come back and try to hurt these people I'll come right back and stop you."  
"Don't worry. I won't come back here."  
Ruo took off quickly as Jakor looked up in disdain.   
"How could you let him go? You don't know what you've done." Jakor stared upward at Goku.  
"Yes, he'll just come back when the full moon returns. Then not even you will be able to stop him." Enoch added in a loud whisper.  
"The full moon? That's right, he still has a tail." Goku pondered aloud  
"Yes, and in 19 days there will be another full moon. Then he will go on a rampage." Jakor added.  
Goku hovered quietly, letting his golden hair fall back down and turn black, his eyes losing their green and returning to normal as well. A light wind pushed his hair into waves.  
"I can't sense his power." Goku said calmly with a look of sorrow in his eyes.  
"He's hiding it again." Enoch responded. "No one will be able to find him until he makes himself noticed."  
"What have I done?" Goku asked himself.   
  
  
  
Next chapter: Five days until Ruo can return to the planet Mayo and take Goku on in his ultimate form, he runs into another warrior in space, not Goku! Who is this warrior and can he stop Ruo in this awesome battle? And how does this warrior in space know Goku?  
  



	4. Clash of the Super Egos

Clash of the Super Egos  
  
A soft glow of pale sunlight hit the mighty Saiyan and his eyes slowly opened. Ruo had fallen asleep, sitting on a blanket of colorful fallen leaves, with his back resting against the sturdy base of a mighty tree.  
"Five more days." Ruo hissed to himself as another leaf fell, landing upon his shoulder.  
Ruo had been patiently waiting on the nearby planet of Tang, keeping a careful watch of the planet Mayo. He had sensed that the tail-less Saiyan which he had fought with days before, had left the area. Still Ruo was cautious, leaving no room for mistakes.  
"Soon I will return, and with the aid of the full moon I will crush those Mayons and that tail-less fool." Ruo thought.  
Ruo's tail abstractly slapped the leaves next to him. He then stood, letting his arms reach high, and stretched. He twisted his neck and stretched on his toes. He gazed around at the fallen leaves, the magnificent trees standing as beautiful giants, and at the nearby cliffs and mountains. He had no appreciation for any of this other than that it was a perfect hiding spot until the full moon appeared on Mayo again. His mind raced with the anger of the Saiyan which had almost crushed him, and he clenched his fists tightly. And then he felt it. An enormous energy filled his mind, and he frantically peered around him. The feeling in his mind was that of an incredible power, blazing with fury. Had that tail- less Saiyan found him? Ruo felt the power getting extremely close now. He quickly glanced up to see a figure descending toward the leafy turf. Ruo's eyes widened in amazement as he looked over this new arrival. Two white boots plopped on the leaf littered ground. A deep blue uniform with chest armor clothed the newcomer, and his hands were covered by white gloves which matched his boots. His tall black hair, bushy black eyebrows, and deep dark eyes were a common trait among his race. The new arrival stared coldly at Ruo.  
"What are you doing here? This is a dangerous place to be." Ruo's tone was challenging.  
"Ha, who are you to talk to me like that?" The arrival replied.  
"I am the strongest warrior alive. My power is second to none."  
"You are nothing. I sense your power and it's nothing to be proud of. Besides, there are at least two warriors with greater strength than you. A Saiyan by the name of Kakarrot, which I am searching for to kill. And I, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans."  
Ruo stared numbly at Vegeta. Then a small smile formed on Ruo's lips.  
"So you are the great Saiyan Prince Vegeta? Well this is one Saiyan you won't rule over."  
"Don't be absurd. The Saiyan race has dwindled to two and one half breed. You could only wish to have Saiyan blood running through your veins."  
Ruo's smile widened as he let his tail swing in full view of Vegeta. Vegeta's mouth opened as he realized that Ruo was too a Saiyan.  
"But how.?" Vegeta began.  
"It makes no difference. You have invaded my territory and now you must die." Ruo replied.  
"How dare you?!" Vegeta snarled, "I am your prince, my power greatly exceeds yours. Now you bow to me you low class Saiyan, or I will bury you right here and now."  
"I don't know why you came here, and I don't really care, but it was a big mistake."  
"I was looking for my nemesis Kakarrot, but I guess I can leave that objective for a little while and entertain myself by beating on a weak and insolent creature like you."  
It must have been in the blink of an eye. Ruo amassed a great power- up of astonishing speed, then charged Vegeta. The startled Saiyan Prince had no time to react as Ruo punched him hard in the stomach, then elbowed Vegeta on the back of the neck sending Vegeta slamming into the ground. Ruo then grabbed Vegeta's feet, spinning him around in a circle, then letting go and watching as the prince slammed into a tree. He hit the tree with a loud crack, splitting it and making it topple like a blade of wheat under a man's foot. Vegeta stumbled to his feet, a nice thin line of blood trickling down the side of his face from a fresh cut.  
"You see, I was hiding my true power. My fighting spirit was lowered to avoid another Saiyan nuisance that I will be dealing with soon enough. You never had a chance." Ruo boldly exclaimed.  
"Kakarrot is mine and mine alone!" Vegeta screamed in an angry and frustrated voice.  
The Saiyan Prince now charged Ruo, throwing a tremendous punch at his head. Ruo grinned and easily caught Vegeta's fist in his hand.  
"Is that all you got?" Ruo taunted.  
Ruo then proceeded to kick Vegeta in the side, sending him flying into a nearby wall of rock. Vegeta let out a painful gasp, pushing himself onto his knees, his back turned toward Ruo. Ruo laughed a low and irritating laugh and slowly began walking toward the kneeling warrior.  
"You, the Prince of all Saiyans?! What a joke. You can't even present me with a challenge. You don't even have a tail."  
Ruo stepped closer as Vegeta panted heavily.  
"This world is mine to rule over. And this tail-less Kakarrot, well he's mine to deal with."  
Ruo stopped about ten feet away from the turned Vegeta. He lifted one of his arms, letting energy flow to his fingertips.  
"And you.your end comes now." Ruo stated loudly as more energy gathered to his palm.  
Vegeta snapped around with blinding speed and faced the shocked Ruo. A long, pearly smile lay on Vegeta's face.  
"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled as an intense blast of pure energy came out of his hand.  
The attack which Vegeta was gathering energy for as Ruo talked, hit Ruo directly in the chest. Ruo shrieked in pain as Vegeta's energy bore into him, burning his skin and slamming him into the ground. A layer of orange and yellow leaves was pushed into the air by the impact, covering Ruo as it floated back down in a rainbowed blanket. Ruo gasped for air. Vegeta quickly walked over to his fallen opponent, staring down at him with unmerciful eyes.  
"Having trouble breathing?" Vegeta taunted.  
A sharp kick slammed into Ruo's ribs as he gasped again.  
"Having second thoughts about fighting me?" Vegeta yelled as he slammed his foot into Ruo's throat.  
"Many have fallen to my might, and you will be no exception!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
With that, Vegeta began a furious attack on the fallen Saiyan. The Saiyan Prince began slamming the bottom of his foot into Ruo's head, stomping him repeatedly while Ruo screamed out in agony. For a minute straight Vegeta pummeled Ruo's head into the ground with his foot. When he finally stopped, Ruo lay twitching, a puddle of blood by his head. Vegeta lifted Ruo to his feet and surveyed the damage he had caused him. Blood streamed from two large gashes on the right side of Ruo's forehead, more from his nose and lips, and also more from a deep cut on his chin. The woozy Ruo wobbled on his feet as Vegeta backed a few steps off, bringing both hands together to produce his ultimate finishing move. Rays of energy began to gather at Vegeta's hands. Energy poured into this area at a quick pace from all over. Vegeta tightened his muscles as he began controlling the energy. A few moments passed, Vegeta glowing with raw power, staring at his victim who stood, still gasping for more air.  
"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled as an incredible wave of intense energy made a direct hit on Ruo.  
The ki blasted into Ruo at full force, leaving just the scream of Ruo's lips remaining. Smoke clouded the scene. Vegeta stood with a self satisfied smirk on his face. The Saiyan Prince had won, leaving Ruo as just a memory.  
"Let that be a lesson to those who oppose me."  
Sweat dripped off of Vegeta's eyebrows, mingling with the blood that had fallen from his wounds. A warm breeze pushed its way through, swaying his hair. The grand prince was overwhelmed by the feeling of self satisfaction, of beating a fellow Saiyan, a feeling he had not had for quite some time. Maybe it was that overwhelming feeling that dulled his other senses. Maybe that's why Vegeta didn't sense it, but he soon saw it. As the smoke cleared, Vegeta's expression was one of disbelief and obvious mental anguish. There, standing before him was Ruo, glowing with a golden aura. Two green eyes penetrating Vegeta's very mind and soul. A look of hate swelled on Ruo's face as Vegeta began to shake.  
"No, not him too!" Vegeta whaled. 


	5. Preperation

It was this thrilling, exciting, high speed sensation. His skin rippled, his mind seemed to gasp for air, and incredible luminous colors blurred by on either side, rushing in streaks of light. Then his feet were on solid ground, his black boots planted on a collage of color. His midnight hair swayed in the wind and his raven colored eyes scanned the area. His body still shook from the power he had just felt. Earth's most beloved Saiyan stood billions of miles from his home, on a planet unknown to most. He had just used his newly acquired instant transmission technique, hoping to catch the power he had just felt. Trees were laid about in piles of splinters, cliffs and boulders were now just heaps of dust. Small craters lay everywhere, as if an entire cluster of small meteorites had just showered the planet. Goku's face contorted in frustration.  
  
"If I could have just focused more quickly. If I had more experience in this technique, then I could have caught him." Goku kicked a nearby stone in anger, demolishing it. "But whoa, what an incredible power."  
  
Goku glanced once again at the carnage that lay before him.  
  
"What a battle this must have been! Someone must have ticked that Ruo guy off bad."  
  
The clouds above had been coming in quickly and were now turning dark. Goku felt a stiff, cold breeze slam against him.  
  
"It's time for me to go. I can't believe he got away."  
  
With that, he put his two fingers to his forehead.  
  
"Now focus." He said aloud.  
  
But just as he was getting ready to leave something caught his eye. He peered hundreds of feet away, a deep blue pile of something catching his attention. He lowered his fingers and began walking toward the pile. The clouds now began to release tiny droplets of freezing rain and they began falling on the area. Goku got nearer to the object and realized what it really was. He stopped, looking down at the almost life-less form of Vegeta. Another icy gust glided by, making Vegeta's body shiver. More lines of frozen rain began to break free from the sky, pounding into Goku's face as he stared down in shock. Here was the Prince of all Saiyans lying in a heap of dirt and leaves, as helpless as any child. Ruo had beaten the prince pretty good and had probably meant to kill him. Blood smothered his face in a half-dried gooey mess, now beginning to stream down the sides of his face because of the rain that splashed down on him. Bruises had made his eyes swollen and long gashes ran all over his body. Deep cuts had marked Vegeta along with his uniform, leaving it tattered and torn. The mighty Saiyan Prince had been crushed, by Ruo no doubt. Goku looked down at the beaten warrior, his eyes taking in the damage that had been caused. His brain told him that Vegeta was well deserving of this fate and that his bitter heart and senseless pride had brought him to this point. Yet Goku's heart, as it always seemed, was full of compassion and kindness for this being. Goku reached into his gi and pulled out a silver circle, no larger than the tip of his thumb, which appeared to be some kind of thick sticker. He placed the silver object on Vegeta's neck, and soon it was absorbed, disappearing beneath his skin.  
  
"I don't have any senzu beans, but this Yardredian silicas will help heal you. You should be fine within a day or two." Goku spoke to the motionless form of Vegeta.  
  
Goku then placed two of his fingers back on his forehead and disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
His blond hair trailed him as he dodged Enoch's punch, countering with a strong kick to his shin. Enoch winced in pain as a thin stream of blood poured out of an old wound, staining his shredded training pants with a dark crimson red. The two Mayons were logged in sweat from their heads to their feet. Drops of the salty substance trickled into Enoch's wound, making him grimace.   
  
"Okay guys, you've been training near six hours and sparring for the last one, how about you have something to eat now?" It was Jessie who spoke, shouting across the training arena to them.  
  
Enoch's beautiful wife had been watching her husband's training with Jakor, leaving only briefly to make them a quick dinner.  
  
"Yeah, me and mommy made some yummy food daddy." Laurie chimed in projecting her voice.  
  
Enoch and Jakor looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Both warriors were covered in fresh scars and healing wounds from their encounter with Ruo two weeks earlier. They had been pushed to the edge of the cliffs of their lives, yet had somehow kept from falling off and losing precious life. Now the two warriors were constantly training, knowing that another battle was drawing near. They both wearily dragged their feet across the floor of the great training arena with small smiles pressed against their faces. They had pushed themselves to the limits every day, for hours upon hours, and they had started to see and feel the benefits to it. They walked across the floor, past cracks and chips in the "impenetrable material". The walls were graffitied with dark black marks left from intense energy blasts, more chips and cracks, and a round, shallow crater that Enoch's head had made. Laurie ran up to the exhausted warriors and grabbed her father's hand.  
  
"I helped mommy make the sandwiches." She declared proudly.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be very yummy." Enoch replied as he grinned down at his daughter.  
  
For now he was enjoying these small moments. He kissed his wife as he finally reached her.  
  
"Let's go eat."  
  
* * *  
  
And somewhere deep in space, there was an evil Saiyan eagerly awaiting to exact his revenge on the rest of the Mayons. Until then, he would master keeping his Super Saiyan powers in control, and go over his perfect plan in his head again and again, the perfect plan to destroy the tail-less Saiyan who Vegeta had called Kakarrot. He would destroy him first, then continue his vicious game of destroying the Mayon race, city by city…….  
  
* Goku had saved Vegeta's life and spared whatever ego the prince had left after his humiliating defeat by leaving no trace of his aid, but Goku missed his chance to catch Ruo and now the time is drawing near. As the days wind down it appears as though Goku will have to wait until the evil Super Saiyan Ruo reveals himself on the planet Mayo on the night of the full moon. But even though the mighty Mayons are training and Goku is sure to be working on his fighting skills as well, do they have any chance? Will they be able to hold out against the merciless Ruo in a battle during the full moon? * 


	6. Full Moons Super Saiyans Trouble

FULL MOONS + SUPER SAIYANS = TROUBLE  
  
It loomed powerfully above them. Perfectly round, large, clear, and drunk in a crystal like, white light. It nearly took up half the sky being so close, and tonight it seemed to be bearing down on the planet with an unbearable force. A pair of determined Mayon warriors stood beneath the monstrous full moon, gazing toward the brightened night sky. Enoch wore a face of courage and experience. His weathered face showing the passion he had for his people and life in general. The young and energetic Jakor stood by his side, eyes full of hope and possibility. No two finer warriors would ever represent this planet as this pair. Suddenly the two warriors took a step back. In front of them stood their newly materialized Saiyan ally.  
  
"I think I'm really getting the hang of this instant transmission." Goku chuckled as he looked at the blinking Mayons.  
  
"Yes, that's quite a nice trick." Enoch commented.  
  
"So I take it our friend Ruo hasn't shown up yet." Goku stated with a new focus.  
  
"No, not yet. I'd rather he get here now so we can start this." Jakor replied.  
  
A thick, slow gust slid by as the three warriors awaited their advercery, the illuminated sky hovering overhead. Nearby, rising thousands of feet into the air, were the great Spires of Dorit. Red as the most intense rose, these spires reached for the heavens like fingers stretching to the sky, scattered like dandelions in a field. Time slowly slipped by as the three warriors awaited their foe. The moon grudgingly drug across the sky. There were little words exchanged between the three as anxiousness soon came over the Mayons.  
  
It was with lightning quick speed that Goku reacted, narrowly avoiding a blast of energy by jumping. The energy slammed into the ground, shaking it violently and sending chunks of rock up into the air. Goku, Enoch, and Jakor all gazed up toward their enemy, Ruo's lips spread in a wide grin, as he playfully swung his tail back and forth. Ruo gazed deeply with a menacing stare toward Goku, ignoring the two Mayons.   
  
"I think it's about time for a little rematch." Ruo stated keeping that same grin on his face.  
  
"Your type never learns, do they? You should have just left when you had the chance. I won't let you hurt anymore people. I'm here to stop you like before." Goku said angrily.  
  
He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. The Mayons did as well.  
  
"Oh, but there is quite a difference this time!" Ruo responded with a maniacal look.  
  
And just as he finished, the three warriors could all feel the incredible power that filled Ruo as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Golden hair flying upward, eyes of black shifting to blue, then green. A heavy aura of golden energy surrounded his body. The warriors stared dumbfounded at Ruo, whose grin returned. He loved putting on this kind of show, and his heart burned with revenge. Before anyone could even utter a word, Ruo turned his body toward the moon. His eyes locked with the huge, full sphere and he could feel his muscles begin to bulge. His face began to contort and his body began to expand. Brown fur soon started to stretch across him.  
  
Jakor started to tremble, but Enoch steadied his friend with a sturdy hand.  
  
"We must stop him at all costs." Enoch stated.  
  
A sudden shimmer of light caught the corner of Jakor's eyes and he turned his neck toward the source. Goku stood tall, defiance in his eyes, the normal Saiyan traits he had, lost in his Super Saiyan form. His body glowed intensely, a ball of energy forming in his hands. All the while Ruo's body grew, brown fur began to disguise his normal body, and his eyes began glowing red. He was almost done.  
  
That's when Goku let loose the ball of bright golden energy which matched his aura. Both Mayons could barely keep up with it as they watched it crash into the transforming Ruo. Ruo screamed in pain as a thick cloud of smoke covered him. His deep scream soon faded into a low chuckle, Enoch and Jakor took their fighting stances as the cloud cleared away. Left in its place was a mammoth beast, thirty times the size of any of them. Ruo had transformed like any of his race with a tail had in the past, into an incredible giant ape. His eyes glowed red like eyes of a demon, bits of drool already slimed down his face like a hungry dog. A thick, golden energy surrounded his whole body, an unprecedented difference than the normal Saiyan transformation. Goku stared in awe at the beast, which caught Goku's reflection in both of his monstrous red eyes.  
  
"Ah! I've never felt such incredible power. This is unbelievable!" Ruo exclaimed in a new, bone-chilling, deep voice.  
  
"I can feel his energy. A Saiyan transformed twice. It's just unreal." Goku thought.  
  
"So what's the plan now?" Jakor asked aloud through clenched teeth.  
  
"Plan? Plan on dying." Ruo chuckled deeply, "There is no power in the universe that can match me now."  
  
The huge ape, glowing like the flame on a bright candle, looked menacingly at his opponents. The enormous, snowy moon was perfectly back dropped, making him even more the center of attention.  
  
Enoch charged first, flying up with a numbing fury in his brain.  
  
"Ah, so I see you don't need your little space boots to fly anymore. Impressive." Ruo laughed.  
  
Goku then turned to Jakor.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Goku flew upward, but Jakor was frozen like a statue. His feet refused to move and he started to tremble.  
  
"Look at the size of that guy." He thought, "He'll squash us all into pieces."  
  
Ruo pounced forward catching Enoch in his left hand. He quickly squeezed the warrior and threw him aside just as Goku slammed a ball of ki against the mighty ape's back. An infuriated Ruo quickly spun around, backhanding Goku and slapping him to the ground. Enoch and Goku quickly got to their feet as Ruo's eyes fixed on the trembling Jakor.  
  
"Man, he hits hard." Goku thought as he rubbed a shoulder.  
  
"Jakor, we need you!" Enoch yelled.  
  
"Uh…right." Jakor responded.  
  
"Okay Jakor, snap out of it." He thought to himself.  
  
Jakor began to let energy build in his hands. A thin aura of pure red energy began to surround his body. The ground beneath his feet began to quake as he let energy swell between his palms.   
  
Ruo smiled, then dashed toward Jakor with blazing speed. One swift kick sent the Mayon and his energy crashing into one of the nearby spires. Jakor's back slammed against the spire, his body sliding down and tumbling into the moonlit dirt.   
  
"You monster!" Enoch yelled as he charged Ruo.  
  
Enoch quickly stopped his enraged flight as Goku materialized in his path.  
  
"We have to work together to beat this guy. Don't waste your energy."  
  
"You're right." Enoch conceded.  
  
They turned to face the giant who walked toward them with his monstrous chest puffed out.  
  
"I want you to use your most powerful attack and aim it at his eyes. I'll go around and attack his tail. If I can cut it off, he'll go back to his normal form." Goku whispered.  
  
A deep, rumbling laugh came out of the mighty beast.  
  
"Fools, do you not understand my strength?" Ruo questioned.  
  
Shocked that he had heard, Goku and Enoch were at a loss for words.  
  
A sudden blast of pure white energy protruded from Ruo's mouth, striking Enoch with crushing force and sending the screaming Mayon flying off. The blast pushed the Mayon further away, before it dissipated and Enoch's motionless body plopped on the dirt.  
  
"Two down, one to go." Ruo bellowed as he faced Goku, "How weak you look, even in your Super Saiyan state you can't compare with me. This is true power!"  
  
Goku clenched his fists, being unusually silent for this type of moment. He simply placed his hands together, palm against palm, leaving an opening between the tops of his hands.  
  
"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!"  
  
Goku's blast was intense and powerful. It sped out of his hands in a quick, strong wave of energy. His most devastating attack was straight on, reaching Ruo's outstretched hands. Goku focused his blast, pushing it with all of his will, but he soon saw it be crushed into thin air. Ruo smiled that same sharp vicious smile as he squashed the energy with his bare hands. Goku stared in disbelief.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Ruo responded, leaving his mouth open.  
  
Too quickly an energy blast splashed out of Ruo's mouth that even Goku could not dodge. The blast rammed into Goku, slamming him into the ground. He had taken a direct hit, but his Super Saiyan strength helped him get back onto his feet. Blood trickled from a cut on his chin, his gi was tattered and torn.  
  
Before Goku knew it, Ruo was racing toward him again, swooping him up in his right palm. He ran with him, balling him up in his fist as Goku screamed in agony. Ruo then jumped high into the air, raising his arm and throwing Goku into the ground, a spurt of blood escaping the tail-less Saiyan's mouth. The giant ape then came speeding down from the air, landing on Goku with a huge thud. Ruo's foot pressed into his stomach, the golden aura around Goku's body fading away. His yellow hair now rescinded back to black, his eyes darkened as well. Harder the ape pushed down on Goku's stomach, crushing him into the ground.  
  
"Don't you just love a good fight?" Ruo couldn't contain his laughter.  
  
Goku could only gasp for air.  
  
"Too bad for you, this will be your last one."  
  
Goku's head was swimming, his body was losing power. He could feel his energy draining away as his mind struggled to hold consciousness. Ruo's ugly ape face stared down at Goku as he crushed him underfoot. That thick golden aura still surrounding his hairy body. The bright moon easily gave enough light for Goku to see these every details. Ruo's teeth were clenched in a self-satisfying smile as Goku's eyes began to close.  
  
"Goku, do not fall asleep!" The voice in Goku's mind belonged to one particular fish-faced Kai.  
  
"I can't breathe King Kai." Goku barely whispered.  
  
Ruo then started a rant on how Goku couldn't breathe because he was weak and inferior, but Goku tuned him out to listen to his one-time master.  
  
"Goku, you have to try to stay awake. Something is going to happen very soon, I can see it. You must not fall asleep!" King Kai pleaded.  
  
"What, what's going to happen King Kai?"  
  
And that's when Ruo let out an ear deafening yell of pain, stumbling off of Goku and holding the back of his head. Ruo let his hand slip off of his head, revealing a large, bleeding wound. Blood mingled with fur as the giant monkey spun around. There stood Jakor, slightly bent and panting for breath.  
  
"How'd you…like that…shot?" Jakor asked in between breaths.  
  
"You just sealed your fate!" Ruo howled.  
  
"Our fates were written a long time ago. If I am to die today, then I accept that." Jakor said with a beleaguered smile.  
  
Ruo began stomping toward the battered, exhausted Jakor. Blood matted into his fur from his wound and he looked angrier than ever. Jakor braced himself for his last stand. His eyes locked onto those monstrous red reflectors on Ruo's face. His legs stiffened into solid blocks, readying him for battle, his courage was this time unshakeable.  
  
"This is for Enoch, wherever he is." Jakor sounded as his energy built again.  
  
The colossal beast was so close now, ready to trounce Jakor into dust. Then suddenly Ruo stopped, and again let out a frustrating roar. He fell to his knees, screaming in agony. His thick, golden aura soon faded from his body, disappearing into the night.  
  
"What's going on?!" He screamed in aggravation.  
  
"Looks like your body can't handle all of that power. Even in your giant ape form." Goku said as he pushed himself up on his weary feet, slightly wobbling.  
  
"You! You shut up! I'm going to stomp you both out of existence!"  
  
As Ruo got to his feet, steaming from anger and rage, Jakor spotted something close behind Goku coming their way. King Kai, sensing the battle from his far away planet in another dimension, picked up on this too.  
  
"Jakor! Never mind who this is." King Kai said telepathically, "You need to distract Ruo, get his full attention on you, and do it now!"  
  
Jakor didn't argue with this new voice in his head. He wasn't sure where this voice came from or who it belonged to, but hey, it's not like he had inner voices yelling at him every day.  
  
"Hey Ruo! You ready to eat another of my blasts?" Jakor asked with a sudden smile.  
  
"What?! You fool! You think because I lost my Super Saiyan powers that you can beat me? I'll still crush you!!!"  
  
"Goku! The Spirit Bomb, make one now!" King Kai exclaimed, "Only you need to absorb it instead, use the energy for your body. I'll tell you how."  
  
"Absorb it? Why?" Goku whispered.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Ruo asked in adjetation ready to turn around.  
  
"Uh oh. I have to keep his attention." Jakor thought.  
  
It was then that Jakor let his new gathered energy launch at Ruo, slamming into his arm. Ruo quickly focused on Jakor with an evil look upon his face.  
  
"I'll deal with you later!" He yelled back to Goku, "Now for this pest!"  
  
Ruo brought his hand crashing down at Jakor. Jakor leapt high into the air, but Ruo caught him in his other hand and instantly started to squeeze the Mayon warrior.  
  
Meanwhile Goku had begun gathering energy for his Spirit Bomb, his arms outstretched.  
  
"The wind, trees, water, and all living things on this planet, lend me your fighting spirit. Give me your energy and I will use it to destroy this evil being."  
  
Energy from around the planet slowly began to gather above Goku. Goku concentrated but watched in awe as the battered, bruised, and bloodied Enoch walked right past him and toward the back of Ruo.  
  
"Don't worry Goku, you just make the Spirit Bomb. King Kai told me what to do."  
  
Enoch walked closely behind Ruo then stopped, grimacing at his friend being balled up by the raging Saiyan Ape's hand. He quickly let energy flow into his hands in the form of a small, sharp dagger. He concentrated hard, forming the dagger out of raw energy. Ruo was lost in the pleasure of making Jakor scream and suffer, seemingly oblivious to the danger that lurked behind him. Enoch then threw the dagger directly at the base of Ruo's tail. The dagger of energy sliced perfectly into the tail, the same tail which had left the huge scar on Enoch's body. The tail dropped onto the ground as Ruo screamed in surprise, Jakor's body slipping out of his clutches. Jakor felt broken but still managed to land on his feet, before falling to his knees. They all watched as Ruo regressed to his first form, a dangerous but more ordinary Saiyan warrior.  
  
"What?! This can't be!" Ruo growled.  
  
He flipped around to find his assailant, but his eyes quickly fell onto Goku, as had Enoch's and Jakor's. They all stared numbly as they watched the white energy of the Spirit Bomb being absorbed into Goku's body. An intense white aura, more concentrated than even the bright moon, surrounded Goku's body. His eyes lost their color and his hair was standing, but white as well. His body seemed to be lost in the glow of energy. All three warriors were frozen still as they watched his form point directly at Ruo. Goku rushed Ruo with fiery speed, a line of white energy trailing him as he went. Ruo could not move, he was frozen still as Goku grabbed him tightly. The energy seemed to engulf them both in its fury. Then Goku let out a tremendous yell, discharging the energy from his body in one moment. The energy swallowed Ruo, and the Saiyan being too evil to handle any of this pure energy, was promptly incinerated by its power. A normal looking Goku plopped down on his butt, planting his hands on the ground behind him to hold his upper body up. His peaceful, childish smile lay on his face. Jakor and Enoch broke into smiles in the bright moonlight. And soon Jessie came running up to Enoch, throwing her arms around him. Jakor and Goku looked at him bewildered.  
  
"She's been here this whole time. She's the one who woke me up after Ruo creamed me."  
  
Everyone just smiled.  
  
"Thank you Goku." Jakor added, "And thank you King Kai, wherever you are."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oooh oooh, aaah aaah." Bubbles said.  
  
"Yeah, it's not easy saving planets Bubbles." King Kai said followed by his annoying snorting laugh.  
  
*Credits begin to roll*  
  
"Wait, I didn't get to tell any jokes. What do you call a car without tires…hey no, wait….  
  
THE END 


End file.
